onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit. It transforms the user into the demon Asura, a hindu entity based on wrath. Strengths and weaknesses The fruits major strength is that when angered, the user's strength increases by the body forcing mass adrenaline into itself. In cases of sever anger the user will undergo a transformation into Asura, further increasing his/her strength and dulling his/her ability to feel pain. The extremity of the transformation varies on how angry one feels. The weakness of the fruit is becoming calmer which naturally counteracts the fruits primary ability. Other than that, standard devil fruit weaknesses apply. Applications *'Adrenaline Rush': In this stage the user's body activates an adrenaline rush pumpng adrenaline into his/her body depending on how angry he/she is. The user becomes stronger and faster in this form. *'Asura Stage 1': This stage is only activated by cases of extreme anger at which point the spirit of Asura comes to the user's aid and gives him/her a portion of it's strength. The user becomes more muscular and his/her skin turns a light pink. In addition to standard strength and speed increase, the user's pain receptors are dulled by 30%. *'Asura Stage 2': In this stage the user's body becomes light red and he/she grows 2 extra arms, becoming more like Asura. The spirit of Asura further gives the user it's strength and lets the energys of anger flow through he/she's body. The user's body does become stronger but not because of the energy. The energy is used only to be concentrated into the user's body parts, similar to busoshoku haki for increased damage. The energy can also be used to fire off either a beam or ball of pure wrath of varing sizes. It increases in destructive capacity as the user becomes more wrathful. *'Asura Stage 3':This stage is considered the second strongest. Despite that this stage is however considered the most dangerous. In addition to the standard increase in strength, the user flies into an uncontrollable wild state attacking both freind and foe alike. His/her body becomes dark red and grows yet another 2 arms. The user has little to no control over his/her body. The power of this stage focuses on the ignorance of wrath. If the user has ever felt like this, then he/she would know that he/she would likely ignore all damgae until the source of his/her rage is destroyed. That is what the power does: ignores everything for the sake of destroying the source of anger, even ignoring the fact that the user can still be affected by standard devil fruit weaknesses. *'Asura Stage 4': The final and strongest stage. This form is only accessed in the rare event that the user gains control of his/her-self in stage 3. The user's anger essentailly becomes tranquil. In exchange for the lose of energy projection, he/she's body mass produces that same energy for 20 whole seconds and then re-absorbs it spreading it through the body, gaining an exponential boost in strength. In addition, the user's perspecitve of time slows down by 20%. The cost is that this and the 3rd stage does mass damage to the body and can take days, or weeks, to fully recover. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Lightbuster30 Category:Zoan